Night with the shippers
by Ieeerr
Summary: "Guys! You know, since we arranged this meet up on Tumblr and Twitter, with all the information in a post, what if Kendall and Logan have seen it, and will show up too!"


**Okay then, I was talking to Koganphrancis on Tumblr a few weeks ago and we were talking about something like this happening, so I made a fic about it.. It's weird and I don't like it too much anymore, but yeah. Oh, and it's from my POV.. Enjoy! **

* * *

_Tonight is gonna be amazing! _I think to myself as I'm doing my make up. _I gotta hurry now though! _

Soon, I finish doing my hair and make up, and after checking the mirror to see if I look okay for the last time, I leave for the restaurant; the restaurant I'd have an amazing evening/night at with all the Kogan shipping friends from Tumblr.

After a 10 minute walk, I arrive at the restaurant. I walk in and instantly see some of my favorite Kogan bloggers, sitting around a table. I walk towards them and they all look up as I approach.

"Oh my god, you're Ieeerr!"

"Yup, that's me! Hello everyone!" I say as I wave awkwardly.

I sat down next to the girl I knew as _1koganhenderschmidt, _and it wasn't long before we all started to talk about our favorite thing on earth: Kogan.

Every few minutes we'd stop talking, to greet another blogger coming in, and within just 15 minutes, this small restaurant was packed with Kogan shippers.

We ordered our food, and were having small little chit chats here and there, when _koganphrancis_ suddenly said, "Guys! You know, since we arranged this meet up on Tumblr and Twitter, with all the information in a post, what if Kendall and Logan have seen it, and will show up too?!"

Whispers of _'Oh my god!'_ and_ 'That would be so perfect!' _could be heard and we started to talk about how Kendall and Logan actually showing up would go.

After an hour or two we finished our main course and were now enjoying our desserts when suddenly the restaurant door opened. We all looked up and sure enough: Kendall and Logan were standing in the door opening.

Everyone reacted differently. Some started to scream, some's jaw dropped and did nothing but stare, some started to giggle uncontrollably, and one screamed, "DID THEY PUT DRUGS IN MY DESSERT?!" which made everyone, including Kendall and Logan, laugh out loud.

Kendall and Logan walked towards us and sat with us. They asked all our names and we had the loveliest introduction-chat ever.

"So, how did you guys find out about this?" I asked.

"Well," Kendall started, "I actually have a Tumblr account too, and I saw the meet up post floating around. So I showed it to Logan and we decided it would be awesome if we'd show our faces here." Kendall finished, looking at Logan, smiling like a love-sick schoolgirl, which made all of us squeal (mentally, of course).

We were all quiet as we looked at Kendall and Logan as they looked at each other. **This is what we love so much!**

After a bit Kendall seemed to realize where he was and looked at all of us, with a surprised yet happy look on his face. He looked down and let out a small, quiet laugh, and he then looked back up at us.

"So, I guess you're all wondering whether you're …right, or not." Kendall said.

We nodded, and some responded with _'Yeah'_ or _'Yes'_.

"You sure?" Kendall asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes! Tell us!" Multiple of us said, and I could hear _1koganhenderschmidt_, next to me, whispering "Damn, tease."

"Well.." Kendall started, "I'm sorry to disappoint you guys…" He sighed.

While some of us gasped and said "NO!", Logan looked up at Kendall with a confused look, "What?" he whispered.

Kendall sighed again, this time with smile on this face, "Maybe I should have let you in on this plan…"

"Yeah, that would have been smart, babe." Logan giggled.

_"Oh my god!" _I whispered to myself. _HE CALLED HIM BABE!_

We were all holding our breath when Kendall and Logan looked at each other, then turned around to look at us. Kendall grabbed Logan's hand, which was placed on the table, and interlocked their fingers. That was all we needed; We all started to freak out and cheer, and some even cried!

"Guys. Guys!" Logan interrupted, holding his hands up. "Calm down, okay." He giggled. "We love you, but please calm down, we'd like this to be our little secret."

We all calmed down but now each and every one of us started to shoot our questions at them.

"Stop asking questions!" Logan said, raising his voice a little, and we all stopped talking.

"Yeah guys," Kendall jumped in, "We'd love to share some of 'Kogan' with you, but you have to keep quiet and stay calm, otherwise we'll have to leave again." He finished with a little pout.

"So you can all ask a question and we're gonna start with you," Kendall said, pointing towards me, since I was directly opposite to him, "And we'll go around the table clockwise. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded or responded with a 'yes'.

"Okay, Iris, go ahead." Logan then said.

I freaked out a little on the inside when Logan said my name, but I tried to get a hold of myself as quickly as I could. "First of all I want to thank you guys for coming tonight. It's so awesome and very lovely of you guys, so thank you. Now for my question: How long have you been together?"

"I'm glad we were able to show our faces here, Logan and myself think this is very special and awesome too, so thank _you all_ too." Kendall said. "As for how long we're together…."

"We've been together since February 2010." Logan finished.

"Yup, Valentines day 2010. I'll tell the short version of the story, which might already answer some other questions of yours. Logan and I met at a mutual friend of our's party. I was playing guitar and Logan came in and started to sing along. For me it was kinda of a love at first sight thing—"

"For me too." Logan interrupted.

Kendall giggled and leaned towards Logan to kiss his cheek.

"But uhm, yeah, it was love at first sight and after that party we started to hang out together a lot. We were both busy with a 'project' but neither of us really said what it was exactly, because we weren't sure how it'd go. So… eventually we ended up in Big Time Rush together, as you guys know."

"It was strange at first," Logan started, finishing Kendall's story, "Being in the same band as the guy you're having these strong feelings for. But at the same time it was very nice, because we got to know each other even better. Luckily our bond got even stronger and on Valentines day 2010, I'd say a little less than a year after we met for the first time, Kendall asked me to be his boyfriend."

Sighs of 'Awh' were heard, which made Kendall blush.

"And luckily he said yes." Kendall smiled cutely.

Kendall and Logan looked at each other and started to lean closer. Their lips touched in a soft peck, making all of us smile as big as we could. When they pulled away, we could see they both were blushing, but they were also matching all of our smiles.

"Next question." Logan said, breaking the silence.

Everyone asked their question and Kendall and Logan answered the best they could. They were incredibly open about their relationship and lives, and as I was listening to them answering all the questions, I realized how special this actually it.

We had arrive at _koganphrancis_ now, and she was the second last person to ask their question. She greeted Kendall and Logan, just like we all had and then said, "I'm really curious about what you guys got each other for each other's birthday."

Kendall and Logan looked at each, their cheeks turning a bright red.

"Oh, okay, I get it, never mind…" _koganphrancis _said.

"Yeah.." Logan said. "'kay, next question!" He added quickly.

"And the last question actually." Kendall said.

It was now up to _1koganhenderschmidt,_ "It's not as much of a question, even though I have a lot of questions I'd like to have answers too, I don't think they're that important, really, so I just wanted to thank everyone for making this day unforgettable. It was lovely to meet all you guys, and you two," She said pointing towards Kendall and Logan, "showing up made this meet up even better than it already was. Thank you for being so open, thank you for everything. Thank you everyone, Kogan forever!"

It was a special speech, and we all laughed at the last sentence.

"I'd like to say something too." Kendall said. "I want to thank all of you here. It's awesome to know you guys support us, and love us as a couple and as individual people too. We hope you understand we want to keep this as secret as possible. I understand it might be hard, but please try your best to keep it our little secret. We'd really appreciate it, and we'd really like to meet up again after a while too, if you guys want that too. Thank you guys, you're all the best, thank you. And Logan, I love you so much."

We all 'awwwh'ed again.

"I love you too." Logan said, leaning forward to peck Kendall's lips. "And I love you all too." Logan said to us.

"Let's take a group picture!" Kendall said happily as he stood up.

We all stood up too, and went to stand close together. Kendall asked one of the waitresses to take the picture, as he handed her his phone. "I'm gonna say, 'Say Kogan on 3! 1..2..3..' and then we'll say Kogan and if you could take a picture when we say that, that would be cool." Kendall told the waitress. "First a few normal ones though." he smiled.

Kendall then turned around and went to stand next to Logan, to wrapped both of his arms around his boyfriend, and his boyfriend did the same to him. We all stood around them, smiling widely as the waitress took a few pictures.

Then Kendall said, "Say Kogan on 3! 1…2…3…"

**"Kogaaaaaaan!"**

_ *flash goes off, picture gets framed and moves to the camera*_

The end.

* * *

**So there you go. I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
